Skinny Love
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Its been over 2years since they broke up, and yet Andrew Robinson can't get Natasha Williams off his mind at all. Determined to win her back, there's only one SMALL obstacle in the way: Ed Lee, Tash's geeky boyfriend. Tash thought she would never get over her feelings for Andrew, but with the help from Ed, she's finally moving on. Will she ever be able to let Andrew go completely?


Andrew loved to _stare_ at her when she was not watching.

He loved the way that she managed to do something _different_ to her hair everyday.

He loved the _smell_of her strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

Then there was her perfume...it drove him_insane_ daily...

Gucci Rush, it was the same perfume she used to wear when he was dating her two years ago.

He was almost _tempted_ to buy a bottle and spray it over his pillows, to remind him of the times he used to wake up to the intoxicating sweet scent.

He had _no idea_when his feelings for Tash had _resurfaced_, but he didn't regret them one bit. She was _all_ he could think about...When she was working at Charlie's with him, he was distracted by her beauty and wit... When he was at home, he constantly fought the urge to ring her, just so he could hear her voice before he went to sleep at night.

Andrew knew he had it bad and he didn't care.

There was only one thing stopping him from being with the girl he loved...

"Ed!" Tash shrieked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Hey beautiful!" he beamed, tilting her chin towards his, to kiss her quickly.

"Oi, you two.." Andrew said, snapping his fingers at Ed. "Not in here...take it outside."

"Okay, Mr. grumpy pants." Tash said rolling her eyes at Andrew. "I'm going for my break. I'll see you in an hour." she said untying her apron from around her waist and folding it onto the counter quickly.

"Don't be late." Andrew called out after her, as a chunk of jealousy rose in his throat.

But she hadn't heard him. She was too distracted by Geek boy.

"Tash, can I see you in my office please?" Andrew said as soon as she walked back into work from her break with Ed.

"You sound _so formal_..it seems... _serious_." she said trying to laugh a little, as she followed him towards his office in the back.

"Well it is." He said gesturing for her to enter into his office with his hand.

She frowned slightly, a puzzled look filled her already confused face. "So, what's up?" she asked walking inside the room.

"Take a seat."

"Okay, you're acting really weird. Have I done something _wrong?"_

Andrew cleared his throat a little. "A couple of the customers have complained that you.."

_"That I...?"_she repeated, when Andrew stopped mid-sentence.

"...that you are making out with Ed..._too much_." he said, diverting his eyes from her shocked face quickly.

_"What?!" _

"I've had a lot of complaints lately, that you are kissing him and its making them _uncomfortable_, so I think you should ..._stop."_

"How _many_people complained?"

"Uh, _four._." Andrew said lying quickly. "_Maybe five..."_

"Were they regulars?"

"Yes."

"Are they_miserable,_old people who might possibly be _jealous_that I have someone and they _don't?"_

"I don't know Tash, but I think that's it best for business if you keep your personal, love life _separate_ from your work place."

"I don't believe it." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You used to kiss Summer all the time and I_never_ heard her complain that you guys weren't allowed to kiss at your work."

"Its different for _me._" Andrew mumbled under his breath quickly, hoping that she would not catch what he said.

"Okay, how is this any _different?"_She asked folding her hands over her chest.

"Because...I'm the_Manager."_

"So that allows you to make out, publicly with _whoever_ you want, without being..._accountable to complaints?"_

_"Pretty much." _

"So, if _you_ and _I_were,_uh.._." Tash said, blushing slightly, ".._kissing_...and someone complained about _us,_ you would say...:

"That I was the Manager and _I can kiss_ my girlfriend in my _own Bar, whenever I wanted to."_ Andrew said quickly, without taking his eyes away from Tash.

"So you would say all that... but you _won't_stick up for_me_ and _my_boyfriend?" she asked, a little confused by the whole situation. "I don't get _how_ this is so different for you."

"Look, its hard to explain, alright. But the best way to avoid this kind of situation is by not doing anything with Geek boy-"

"He has a name! _Ed, you know my boyfriend._" She snapped sarcastically. "I _really hate_ when you call him that, by the way. I get that you hate him about the whole Odds On App and all, but can you at least _try for me?_It would really mean _a lot_ to me, if you would."

"Fine. I'll try to be nicer..._happy?"_ Andrew asked, rolling his eyes a little.

"Yes, as long as you _don't_ call him Geek boy again. I don't know _why_ you give him such a _hard_time still! Its like, every time I get him to_ finally_come round to liking you; you have to something to make him hate you _all over_ again._ Its so exhausting Andrew!_You're my best friend and he's my boyfriend...can't you at least make the _effort_ to be_civil t_owards him?"

_"Fine."_ he sneered.

Andrew knew that promising he would _try_for at least Tash's sake at happiness, was the _biggest lie_ that he had ever told. In fact, Andrew keeping his feelings for Tash under wraps was also the _biggest secret_he had kept from _anyone, _since he had found out and was diagnosed with his epilepsy.

"So is there _something else_ that you wanted to talk about?" Tash asked giving Andrew a puzzled look.

Andrew cleared his throat. "No..uh, _why?"_

"You were _staring_at me." She said laughing, as she pushed a loose blonde strand of her hair behind her ear.

Tash had gotten the feeling that Andrew was _always watching_ her lately. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her when she cleared tables, or when she took customer's food orders. At first, she thought she was in trouble. She was at one point _certain_that he was going to fire her, since he had become Manager and inherited Charlie's Bar. But day in and day out passed by without him once having the_'you're fired'_chat and the more aware she was of him watching her, the more she felt as if he was.._proud_of her.

"Actually Tash, there is _something_that I need to talk to _you_ about.." Andrew said, snapping her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to reality quickly.

_"Yeah?"_ she asked soflty, as her eyes became glued to his lips.

Andrew wanted to tell her that he was _in love_ with her. That there had been_no_ customer complaints about her kissing Ed. That _he_had been the one that was _jealous_ and _miserable._ Seeing her kiss another guy, when he had _strong feelings_ for her was the _worst_thing he had ever experienced in his life! He couldn't bare it a second longer. He _needed_to lay it all out in the open...even if only to get rejected by her...it would be _better_than allowing himself to be _constantly tormented_! He needed to _know_ _how_she felt about him. It was_killing_him, _not knowing._

"I wanted to tell you, that I-"

"Andrew, Tash...sorry to _interrupt._" Brooke said, knocking at the door to Andrew's office. "It's gotten _really busy_ out here with the afternoon lunch _rush_, I could really _use_some _help._"

"Sure," Andrew said jumping out of his seat quickly and heading towards the Bar.

"Hey, Andrew...What did you want to tell me?" Tash asked, following him closely behind.

"I, uh.." he said, feeling that the moment had passed, "Don't worry. It was.. _nothing." _

Tash sighed heavily, feeling a sharp pain stab at her heart. _He doesn't like you, Tash._She said mentally scolding herself. _Besides, you have Ed now...so why always allow your feelings for Andrew to control you?! _She thought as she picked up a set of menus and tried to distract herself by diving right back into work.

_Anything_that kept her mind off Andrew for _another day_, was better than the _guilt_she _struggled_with on a daily basis, whenever she thought about _how much_it would break Ed's heart to tell him the_truth_..

_...that she was still and probably always be, in love with her ex. _


End file.
